Pon una botella de jerez en tu vida
by Venetrix Black
Summary: Sybill Trelawney se enfrenta ante uno de los grandes misterios de su vida. ¿Dónde está su botella preferida de jerez? ¿Por qué su Ojo Interior no la ayuda? ¿Quizá deba cambiar algo en la pedagogía de sus clases?


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que reconozcáis así como su universo del harryverso pertenecen a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _**reto "La chistera explosiva"**_ del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Me tocó en maldita suerte escribir con los siguientes elementos: Sybill Trelawney, rated K (más) y género Suspense. Bueno, lo reconozco, suspense no es que sea súper visible pero he investigado y a su manera, de forma suave, "lo tiene" en cuanto que el personaje principal sufre una serie de sensaciones por algo que desconoce y el lector sabe.

Os dejo con ello.

* * *

**_Pon una botella de jerez en tu vida_**

* * *

—El futuro es inescrutable —dijo Sybill Trelawney ante su clase de alumnos de tercero, que la observaban expectante—. Pero no para mí, queridos.

Unas chicas, sentadas en el fondo de la sala, abrieron los ojos con admiración y levantaron la cabeza deseosas de escuchar más palabras de su mentora. Trelawney observó a través de sus lentes al pobre alumno, de rostro pecoso, que la miraba con el miedo dibujado en su rostro.

—Pobre chico mío —murmuró Trelawney—. Lamento decirte que mi ojo interior nunca se equivoca. Sufrirás un grave accidente este verano que conllevará una pérdida irreparable.

El alumno se puso lívido y cayó al suelo. Su compañera de mesa le puso una mano en la frente y lo observó a los ojos.

—Profesora, ¡se ha mareado!

—Sabía que ocurriría esto —dijo con orgullo Trelawney—. Es una gran carga, mis niños, ver lo que yo tengo que ver.

La profesora de Adivinación se colocó las pulseras, que produjeron un sonoro ruido cantarín, y paseó entre las mesas hasta llegar al pequeño armario de roble español en el que guardaba algunas pociones, solo para casos en los que las necesitara. Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver su botella de jerez favorito, obsequio de un antiguo alumno al que le hizo un favor al avisarle de que su viaje a Egipto le ocasionaría una muerte inevitable y dolorosa. El pobre perdió la oportunidad de conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños, pero, como bien decía ella, ¿a quién le importaba el trabajo cuando su vida estaba en peligro?

Se aseguró de coger la poción revitalizadora correcta, le echó un ojo a su botella de jerez añejo por última vez y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Mientras recorría, con parsimonia, el estrecho paseo entre las múltiples mesitas y cojines de colores variopintos, murmuró:

—Pobres niños, carentes de la Vista, caminan a ciegas en un sendero…

—¿Qué se fuma esta? —comentó por lo bajo un muchacho de cabello rubio y expresivos ojos azules.

Su compañero, un chico de piel más morena, y cabello castaño con reflejos cobrizos fingió que tosía para disimular el ataque de risa que le había dado. Trelawney, con sus ojos normales, vio la escena y frunció el ceño.

—Yo que vosotros, Weasleys, estaría más pendiente de esos posos de té que comienzan a tomar la forma amenazadora de un augurio de mala suerte…

—Juraría que era una botella de jerez —comentó Louis Weasley, fingiendo inocencia.

Trelawney enrojeció, pero luego recobró el ánimo. Su botella de jerez era una bebida sumamente espiritual que evitaba que su Ojo Interior se oxidara. Eso era algo que un par de críos de tercer curso no iban a entender. Por supuesto que no. Y tampoco bebía todos los días, ni se pasaba de sus cincos copas habituales. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

OoOoOoOoO

—Estoy harto de que asuste a la gente, ese murciélago con anteojos —comentó Louis, una vez que había abandonado la clase de Adivinación.

—No negarás que es divertida —intervino una chica que llevaba su rubio pelo recogido en dos trenzas.

—Venga, Samantha, ¡aterrorizó a mi hermana Dominique durante meses!

—Es cierto —dijo Fred—. La pobre no se acerca desde entonces al lago porque teme que la engulla el calamar gigante. La profesora Trelawney puede ser muy persuasiva.

—Todos los años vaticina la muerte o desgracia de unos pocos alumnos —continuó Louis—. Esto tiene que acabar. Hay que darle un escarmiento. Donde más le duela.

Samantha entrecerró sus verdes ojos, intentando descubrir en el perfil de su compañero Louis cuál era el plan en el que estaba pensando. De repente, antes de llegar a la entrada que los conduciría al Gran Comedor, Fred se detuvo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No puede ser, ¿eso?

Louis sonrió con picardía y miró a ambos lados. Con un gesto les hizo acercarse para hablar más bajito.

—Esta tarde.

—Me he perdido algo… —murmuró Samantha, que no dejaba de pasar la mirada de un Weasley a otro.

—Es otra la que va a perder algo —dijo Louis frotándose las manos.

OoOoOoOoO

Trelawney estaba sentada en su sillón de cuero de dragón, bebiendo uno de sus tés favoritos y repasando la prensa del corazón del mundo mágico. No había querido bajar a almorzar al Gran Comedor porque se encontraba en uno de esos días donde podía sentir la energía del futuro vibrar a su alrededor. Su Ojo Interior estaba más despierto que nunca y podía adivinar cosas que pasarían viendo las fotografías en movimiento de la revista que sostenía.

Sonrió satisfecha al descubrir que la cantante del grupo _Camela_, nueva sensación en el mundo mágico, mentía en las declaraciones en las que afirmaba, tan campante, que "estaba viviendo el período más feliz de su vida". ¡Ja! Nadie burlaba a su Ojo Interior y eso era incuestionablemente falso.

—Y peor que se pondrá, querida… Llegará un día en que solo pongan tus canciones en los antros más zarrapastrosos y entonces caerás en una depresión.

Trelawney lo veía claro. No había lugar a dudas. Si bien su Ojo Interior la bombardeaba con imágenes del venidero futuro, eso no le restaba preocupación a la pobre Sybill. Ver tantas tristezas por acontecer era algo que le dejaba mal cuerpo y, por supuesto, tenía que sobreponerse. No era su obligación arreglar la vida de todo aquel del que haya sentido un mal presagio. ¡Se volvería loca!

Con determinación, se puso de pie y se acercó a su armario. Tomó una gran copa honda y se sirvió un generoso vaso de jerez que la puso en tono. Solo entonces su gran poder de visión se le hacía más soportable y conseguía relajar a su Ojo Interior durante un momento. Ninguno de esos pobres alumnos, que asistían fascinados a su clase, tenía idea de todo lo que conllevaba un poder de clarividencia de tales dimensiones. Menos mal que siempre tenía a su jerez a mano y esa botella era ambrosía de los dioses para su paladar. ¡Jamás probó sabor más embriagador!

Cuando se hubo bebido tres copas generosas y su Ojo Interior decidió darle un respiro, cosa que agradeció durante unos minutos, se dispuso a bajar la trampilla que la llevaría al mundo terrenal.

OoOoOoOoO

—Ya baja —susurró Samantha desde la esquina.

Era su turno de vigilar. Nada más decir eso, sintió la presencia de Louis y Fred sobre su nuca.

—Ya era hora —murmuró Fred fijándose en la falda de lentejuelas color escarlata—. Como siga así se cae rodando…

Fred tenía razón. Trelawney, a consecuencia de las copas de jerez, delicioso jerez, estaba teniendo serias dificultades para alcanzar el suelo. Tantas que en un descuido, cayó de culo al piso. La pobre hipó fuerte y dejó escapar un chillido agudo de dolor.

—Me pregunto si vería esto en su bola de cristal —comentó Louis con sorna.

—¡Louis! —le regañó Samantha dándole un golpe con el codo—. Creo que se ha hecho daño, mírala.

Louis y Fred encontraron cómica la imagen. Trelawney se puso a gatas, se colocó las gafas de ancha montura y, poco a poco, se fue incorporando.

—Debería haber tirado un cojín al suelo. No sé cómo su Ojo Interior no le dijo nada —repuso Fred.

—Creo que ahora mismo no ve ni su Ojo Interior ni sus ojos mundanos —aseguró Louis—. Bien, vamos a esperar a que se largue.

Pocos minutos tuvieron que esperar hasta que la figura tambaleante de Trelawney desapareció del pasillo. Louis presidió la comitiva, con un simple hechizo abrió la trampilla y se adentró en la sala de Adivinación seguido por Fred y Samantha. Sin perder ni un segundo, se dirigió al armario y sacó la botella de jerez.

—Le ha dado un buen avance —comentó Fred, risueño. Le quitó la botella a su primo, la alzó delante de sus ojos y la agitó lentamente—. Esperad. Tengo una visión. La profesora Trelawney sufrirá una enfermedad de hígado… ¡Mi Ojo Interior ha hablado!

Samantha sonrió y miró a ambos lados de la clase, nerviosa de su intromisión en dicho lugar.

—Quizá nos estemos pasando…

—¡No! Ya es hora de que deje de asustar a los alumnos incrédulos, ¡lleva años y años así! Y tampoco vamos a hacerle nada monstruoso, solo un escarmiento.

—Le tienes mucha inquina, Louis.

—Quizá, pero no me negarás que tengo razón. Tampoco vamos a hacer algo malo…

—Quitarle su botella de jerez con lo asidua que es a ella quizá sí sea algo "malo" en su opinión —dijo Samantha.

Louis se acercó a su primo y le quitó la botella de las manos. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y chasqueó la lengua.

—Querida Samantha O'Connor, no le vamos a quitar nada. Su Ojo Interior le dirá dónde ha ido a reposar su tan preciado jerez. Verás qué farsante es.

Y Louis colocó la botella debajo de la butaca de cuero de dragón, en una posición en la que no podía ser vista y sujeta al bajo del sillón mediante un hechizo. Los tres amigos abandonaron la sala de Adivinación.

OoOoOoOoO

Esa mañana Trelawney se despertó con el trasero dolorido, la cabeza mareada y la sensación en el estómago de unas continuas náuseas. Lentamente, se fue incorporando y arreglando para su clase de esa mañana. Leer en la bola de cristal era una de las lecciones que más disfrutaba. Su Ojo Interior bailó una salsa y saltó dando piruetas, al más estilo diosa interior.

Cuando llegó a la sala de Adivinación, se aseguró de eliminar cualquier resquicio que descubriera la fiesta espiritual que se había pegado la tarde anterior, colocó las bolas de cristal sobre las mesas, evitando mirarlas pues sentía que ese día las vibraciones estaban especialmente intensas, y se acercó a su armario de roble español. Aún quedaban diez minutos para que comenzara la clase y un buen traguito para humedecer el gaznate le vendría de lujo.

Pobre Sybill.

Sus ojos parecían querer salirse de las cuencas para buscar la deseada botella de jerez. ¡No había ni rastro de ella por ningún recoveco del dichoso armario! Su corazón bombeaba sangre con frenesí, sintió un leve mareo y que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón de cuero de dragón y miró, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, la sala que tenía delante. ¿Dónde estaría su botella de Jerez? La agonía de no saber su paradero la mataría. Lo sabía. Su Ojo Interior explotaría.

Era como una bomba de relojería semejante incertidumbre. Intentó pensar en sus últimos movimientos de ayer, pero en todos sus recuerdos guardaba con cuidado su preciosa botella en el armario. En el mismo rincón de siempre. Tras la poción que usaba para las jaquecas.

—Los astros me son desfavorables —intuyó Trelawney, con el disgusto todavía en el cuerpo—. Necesito tranquilizarme…, respirar profundo y sentir el vínculo que nos une. ¡Oh, Morgana!

Sybill dejó caer la cabeza entre sus temblorosas manos y lloró desconsolada. ¡Si tan solo pudiera echarse un trago! Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, que caía hacia un oscuro pozo sin fondo. ¿Dónde estaría su jerez medicinal?

La pobre a duras penas se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica turquesa cuando los primeros alumnos comenzaron a subir por la trampilla y ocupar sus posiciones. Notaba que le faltaba su aplomo cuando paseaba entre las mesas, que la voz le temblaba y que la incertidumbre le comía el ánimo. En cada bola de cristal veía presagios de muerte, mala fortuna, pérdidas irreparables…

—Morirás de sífilis —fue el último presagio que salió de sus labios antes de que un alumno de pelo oscuro y rizado abandonara el aula.

Ni la mirada de estupor de dicho alumno ni las risitas que acompañaron sus lecciones llegaron a tocarle su alma tanto como la ausencia de esa botella. Miró por todos lados del aula pero no encontró nada. En un ataque de ansiedad, fue a las cocinas, pero no quedaban suministros de jerez y, para qué engañarse, ninguna botella sería como su botella. Cuando se sentaba en su sillón, juraría que podía oler el aroma envolvente de su jerez… Su cabeza estaba jugando con sus sentidos y su Ojo Interior ya le había dicho, en forma de un presagio en la bola de cristal, que si no la encontraba antes de mañana a medianoche, perdería todo su juicio y cordura.

Trelawney se aseguró de poner al tanto a su prima Melinda que trabajaba en San Mungo, para que le reservara una buena habitación alejada de las malas vibraciones del resto de enfermos que no tenían que lidiar con un Ojo Interior tan clarividente como el suyo.

OoOoOoOoO

El día siguiente no fue mejor. Cada vez que se sentaba, podía sentir, si cerraba los ojos, el aroma de su botella. ¿Sería el primer síntoma de locura? Su Ojo Interior no mentía y si ese día no encontraba su botella, antes de la puesta del sol, todas sus facultades cognitivas desaparecían como lo había hecho su jerez.

¡Su Jerez! ¡Por Morgana, que había removido cielo y tierra! Había consultado con los cristales, los posos del té, las cartas, la bola de cristal, los dados, los elfos encargados de la limpieza…, ¡y nada le ofrecía la respuesta! Incluso maldijo a su Ojo Interior por mostrarle solo cosas negativas y no darle el paradero de su felicidad. ¿Para qué le servían tan magnos poderes si no podía ver cosas que le alegraran el alma?

—Te dará un infarto y tu gato te comerá —dijo, casi sin pensar, cuando vio el resultado de las cartas de esa chica de trenzas rubias.

—No tengo gato —comentó Samantha nerviosa.

—Pues será mejor que no lo tengas, querida. Es lo que veo en las cartas —sentenció Trelawney, frotándose las sudadas manos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, profesora? —preguntó Fred, un poco asustado.

—¡Oh, podría estar mejor! ¡Mucho mejor! —exclamó Sybill—. Queridos, en días como estos es cuando maldigo el don que se me ha concedido.

—Profesora —interrumpió Louis, levantando la mano—. ¿Me puede ayudar con la lectura de mis cartas?

—¡Oh, claro! En ti veo poca clarividencia, querido, necesitarás más que ayuda. A ver, déjame ver —Trelawney se acercó y miró con interés las cartas—. Te aconsejo que no vueles nunca más en escoba. ¡Es terrible lo que veo!

—¿Seguro, profesora? —preguntó Louis en tono inocente—. Yo creo que esas cartas representan alguna bebida… espiritual.

Trelawney tembló de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Qué decía ese no creyente? Porque estaba claro que su aura estaba completamente cerrada. ¿Qué ironía del destino era esa? ¿Dónde estaba su jerez? Quizá habría escuchado lo que no era. Seguramente sería eso, eran los síntomas claros de que su juicio comenzaba a debilitarse. Ojalá su prima Melinda hubiera hecho ya todos los trámites que le había pedido.

—No digas tonterías —le dijo Trelawney recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz por cuarta vez—. Mi Ojo Interior sabe leer entre líneas y…

—Pero, profesora —le volvió a interrumpir Louis ante la mirada curiosa de Samantha y Fred—, yo creo leer, en esta carta, que voy a tener una celebración; quizá sea que voy a aprobar Adivinación y lo celebraré con alguna buena botella…, no sé, de jerez quizá.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, deja de atormentarme! —exclamó Sybill dando un respingo hacia atrás y trepando una pequeña mesilla—. El Ojo Interior a veces toma la boca de otros, de personas sin aura clarividente, para torturar las mentes de la gente con el don.

—¿El Ojo Interior es un _poltergeist_? —preguntó Fred.

—¡No hables así de los misterios de la vida, jovencito! —Le regañó Trelawney—. Fuera todos, fuera de clase. A veces el Ojo Interior demanda sus descansos, eso es…

—Quizá si viera cosas más positivas, no recibiría tan malas vibraciones —dijo Louis, mientras recogía sus libros—. Todo pasa factura, profesora.

—El Ojo ve lo que ve, jovencito. Yo solo soy una servidora de designios mayores.

—Ya…

Louis le dedicó una mirada malhumorada. Su objetivo era que la profesora, en ese estado de ánimo claramente lamentable, empatizara con la sugestión a la que imponía a sus alumnos y se diera cuenta del daño que podía ocasionar al sufrir ella misma lo que consideraba una "gran pérdida". Louis abandonó la clase pensando que mañana sería otro día…

OoOoOoOoO

Sybill había mandado una lechuza con las órdenes para recoger su baúl con sus pertenencias personales y llevarlo a San Mungo a su encantadora prima. Se disgustó un poco al no recibir respuesta, porque el sol se estaba tiñendo de naranja y escondiéndose tras la montaña. Quería tener la seguridad de que estaría en un sitio donde cuidarían de ella cuando perdiera su cordura.

¡Si tan solo supiera donde estaba esa maldita botella!

Toda esa agonía, malestar, ansiedad; ese dolor innecesario, esa tortura de su Ojo Interior desaparecerían en una voluta de humo. Quizá eso se debiera al equilibrio del cosmos. La energía residual siempre pasaba factura, lo sabía. Su Ojo Interior siempre le había dado las respuestas al futuro, pero todas ellas eran pesimistas. Había avisado de tantas cosas malas, que quizá esa energía se estuviera volviendo contra ella…

Puede que su solución hubiera estado en una lucha cuerpo y energía contra las visiones del Ojo Interior para buscar las positivas. Así habría equilibrio y no tendría que pagar un precio tan alto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, si no fuera así, mañana mismo comenzaría a dar un giro a su vida. Si mañana llegara…, sin embargo todo indicaba que no. Y no era cosa del Ojo Interior, que empezaba a flaquear, sino de los acontecimientos de la naturaleza. El cielo estaba adquiriendo tonalidades azules y moradas, y la luz comenzaba a menguar. Sabía con certeza que su don era su cruz y se llevaría su mente.

Trelawney se dejó caer al suelo con dramatismo, no calculó la distancia con su silla de cuero de dragón y fue tarde. Su cabeza chocó contra ella, volcándola y produciendo un ruido estruendoso como si fuera el trueno que se llevaría su juicio, que desataría su tormenta. En el suelo abrió los ojos y vio la parte inferior del sillón.

Allí estaba.

OoOoOoOoO

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Samantha, al notar el increíble cambio que había sufrido la profesora desde su anterior clase.

—Qué se meterá esta mujer —suspiró Fred, cansado, mientras sacaba su libro de Adivinación.

—¡Abrid vuestros manuales por la página 45! Esta mañana me ha hablado el Ojo Interior y me ha dicho que es importante para vosotros que conozcáis los poderes proféticos de los cristales.

Louis bufó y abrió con hastío su libro. Cuando la profesora pasó por su lado, pudo notar el olor al jerez… ¿Habría encontrado la dichosa botella? Era demasiado pronto. Poco tiempo le había durado el martirio, aunque esperaba que el mal rato la controlara durante unos días de asustar a la gente con sus presagios pesimistas.

—Pobre clase… —musitó la profesora mirándolos con ojos apenados y sonándose los mocos—. El Ojo Interior no me ha dejado pegar ojo. Quiero que conozcáis los poderes de los cristales pero temo por vosotros. Quizá es demasiado tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué, profesora? —preguntó una muchacha de cuerpo menudo, nerviosa por el comentario de Trelawney.

—Pocos de vosotros escaparán de los lazos endiablados del alcoholismo. El Ojo Interior me lo ha dicho. Temo por vosotros, queridos. El futuro es negro, ¡ah, quisiera cambiarlo! Pero solo soy una servidora de lo que dice mi Ojo Interior.

—¿Alcoholismo? ¿Nosotros? —Escupió Louis poniéndose en pie—. Esta clase es una farsa, me largo.

—Si bajas esa trampilla ahora, no podrás librarte del futuro que veo para ti. El alcohol te destruirá y tú destruirás a tu familia, pequeño.

—Sarta de tonterías —graznó Louis mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro y se mordía la lengua por no decir delante de todos sus compañeros su opinión sobre a quién destruiría, de verdad, el alcohol.

—Pobre criatura, decía que iba a aprobar Adivinación… Ya sabía mi Ojo Interior que no sería así, ya sabía… —murmuró la profesora negando con la cabeza.

Toda la clase quedó en silencio. Trelawney sintió una pena infinita por no poder salvar a Louis Weasley, recordaba que su padre, Bill, siempre había sido un buen muchacho y lamentaba que tuviera que ver pasar a su hijo por tan terrible adición.

—Intentaré salvaros a vosotros, queridos. ¡Abrid vuestros Ojos Interiores y sentid las vibraciones de la clarividencia! ¡Solo es ciego quien no quiere ver!

Trelawney se sintió muy satisfecha de su clase, porque después de ella, estaba segura de que había conseguido poner en el camino correcto a tres alumnos.

—Menos es nada —pensó en voz alta cuando, una vez sola, se acercó a su armario.

Sus ojos se encontraron reflejados en el vidrio de la botella que abrazó con agradecimiento. Por fin tenía su buen jerez en su posesión otra vez y su Ojo Interior volvía a estar en sintonía.

Todo volvía a ser perfecto.

* * *

¡Se acabó! Quería hacerla más corta pero me extiendo y extiendo, en fin; entra dentro del límite de palabras y he cumplido. Evidentemente, no tiene suspense estilo novela policíaca ni mucho menos. Pero el suspense se puede presentar de muchas formas...

Esto, no quiero incitar a la bebida espiritual xDD ¿Reviews? Podéis beber si os sentís más entonados para escribirlos.


End file.
